Dark Angels That Mesmerize
by PhantomsOpera666
Summary: Witnessing a father die could make anyone blood-thirsty for revenge. But Christine has lived in the darkness for so long and being unable to trust untill Erik came along. He then became her friend, and partner. But did he become more as the the journey of drama, and passion unfolded? Can he keep his past from her and his demons or will it destroy them both?
1. Sorrowful Beginings

_**Chapter 1 Sorrowful Beginnings **_

"Oh papa may we please go get a chocolate croissant" I had such a weakness for a sweet treat. Papa chuckled a quietly at my comment "Of course Little Lotte but please try not to get youre dress dirty". I sighed very loudly at his last comment "Papa why do you insist on treating me like a child I am of fifteen years yet you still treat me as though I am seven". At this he threw his head back and laughed while the wind blew his chocolate-brown hair into his eyes. "Oh Christine you will always be my little child I know you are no longer a child but that will never change in my eyes". I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his chest that I love him so much he replied "My Little Lotte you will forever be loved by me" I smiled so widely at this.

As we approached the little café I felt as if someone was watching me. So I glanced over my shoulder and no one was even behind us it must have been my imagination. We entered the café and the waiter showed us to our seats. When we sat down I felt very uneasy a very wrong feeling in the pit of my stomach. The waiter brought us a pot of tea, papa poured me a cup. And bless his heart just the way I like it two lumps of sugar and not too much cream. As I sipped the hot liquid it felt splendid going down my throat me and papa started making small talked about anything we could think of. Then he said something I did not expect "Darling you know women your age are already settled down and married with children". I almost choked on my tea with the thought of where this conversation was going. "Yes" I said very quietly "I know you do not wish to marry now but I only want you to be well cared for and a suitable husband will be able to offer that". I sighed and set down my teacup "Papa... we have been over this I do not wish to marry at the moment and when I do marry I want it to be for love not for money or fame and I want my husband to love me as well".

"I understand Little Lotte but remember I only want what is best for you and any man has to be blind or ignorant to not love you... so shall we take our leave" I nodded and got up from my chair. He helped my put on my shawl and we walked out of the little café. I started humming as we walked down the street I could sence that feeling of being watched again. But this time I decide to ignore it which was my folly. For when I turned to talk to my father I was pushed and fell on the cobblestone path. When I looked I saw a big burly man holding my father to the building wall by his neck. I got up as quickly as I could and ran and started punching the man with my dainty fists the man just laughed and pushed me against the wall. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of me when I looked back up at my father the man had a knife to my father's neck. " Any last words Gustave" the anonymous man said in a gruff voice I could not get to him because the wall had hurt my back to where I could not move. "No please do not do this" I pleaded "Oh how sweet the little warrior trying to save her father".

I could see my father mouthing the words "I Love You" then all you could hear was the knife slicing skin and all you could see was crimson blood being shed. "NO" I screamed "YOU BASTARD" the man dropped the knife and ran before he could be caught by my screaming. I shifted to where I was laying on the ground I groaned as I heard the crack come from my back. I crawled over to papa his eyes were devoid of life his hair had traces of crimson from his blood. I started stroking his hair "Papa... please come back...come back... please come back... don't leave me like this... I love you" I closed his eyes so he could be sleeping when he went to heaven. " Tell mother I love her" I whispered in his ear. I stood up and grabbed the knife the murdering bastard had dropped as I whispered to myself " You will curse this day you son of a bitch". And knowing nothing could ever be the same I walked away leaving this life behind and starting anew.

* * *

Hello everyone this is the first chapter of my first fanfic so hope you liked it. I dont know how often I will be posting if this story becomes popular. so please review it would be greatly loved. Your humble writer PhantomsOpera666.


	2. A Journey to Begin Anew

_**Chapter 2: A Journey to Begin Anew**_

Walking that is all I have done for I would say maybe an hour. I do not know what life will have planned for me, but I will be prepared for anything God will put in my path. and I know of one thing, that murdering bastard will the same cruel fate he inflicted on my father. One thought still plagues my mind what could my father have done to have is life taken away at the hands of that man. No not a man a horrid beast created by Satan himself. My father was an innocent faithful man to God he did not deserve the fate that brought upon him.

I had not realized where I was walking until I came upon a very tall and large iron gate. Memories suddenly plagued my thoughts about where I was.

* * *

_December 17 1868_

_ "Papa do you think mama is in heaven now singing with the heavenly angels"? Papa smiled sadly at this comment I know he missed mama terribly and he was having to raise me a little seven-year old girl on his own. "Oh Christine I know in my heart that your mother has become the "Angel Of Music" herself". I smiled widely at this "Just like in the story papa... I miss hearing her voice when she would sing me to sleep". I miss her to darling so very much... you look just like her same spirit, hair, and that beautiful twinkle of your eyes when you have a thought". As we approached mama's grave I could see papa shed a few tears I leaned up as far as I could reach and wiped his tears carefully away. He looked down on me and smiled he had such a beautiful smile it was almost contagious._

_ When we reached the grave me and papa sat down carefully on the grass which was still cold from the morning frost. Papa had given me a bouquet of beautiful roses to lay on the grave. When they were settled neatly on the grave I kissed the headstone very gently. Papa was wiping his unshed tears from his eyes and said to me, " Why don't you sing her the song she sang to you to put you to bed". " Yes papa but it will not sound as good as her" "It will sound beautiful no matter what coming from your mouth". So I took a deep breath and started singing the unique song my mother made for me._

_**Your eyes see but my shadow**_

_**My heart is over-flowing**_

_**Theres so much you could come to know**_

_**Your content not knowing **_

_**Tenderly you could see my soul.**_

___"Oh Christine you have the voice of an angel just like your mother... promise me you will never give up music... you will be the toast of paris one day I just know it". " I promise papa"._

* * *

I stumbled back away from the gate shocked at where I had wandered to. The grave yard I should have known this was where I was meant to go. My mother once said when I was a little girl "Whenever things seem most dreary you may always talk to me Little Lotte". I pushed open the gate which took great amount of force from me. And started walking along the grass path until I came to the specific grave. It read Elizabeth Christine Deaa Beloved Wife and Mother 1841 to 1867. I sat on the cool grass still wet with morning dew.

Notre Père, qui es aux cieux,Que ton nom soit sanctifié,Que ton règne vienne,Que ta volonté soitfaite sur la terre comme au -nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce -nous nos offences Commenous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensé ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,mais délivre-nous du mal,car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent le règne,la puissance et la gloire, aux siècles des siè . I recited in a quiet whisper. "Mama I know papa is in Heaven with you in his arms he missed you greatly when you left us". I had already shed two twin tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "Mama I miss him terribly and I have not the slightest idea of where to go or what to do". I looked to the heavens for an answer to my troubles "Please... give me a sign of what to do". I started singing a song that mama had taught me when uncle Jacob died.

"You were once my one companion You were all that mattered You were once a friend and father Then my world was shattered Wishing you were somehow here again Wishing you were somehow near Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed Somehow you would be here  
Wishing I could hear your voice again Knowing that I never would Dreaming of you won't help me to do All that you dreamed I could Passing bells and sculpted angels Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions You were warm and gentle  
Too many years fighting back tears Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again Knowing we must say, "Goodbye" Try to forgive, teach me to live Give me the strength to try No more memories, no more silent tears No more gazing across the wasted years Help me say, "Goodbye" Help me say, "Goodbye".

I stayed seated for a minute or two. Waiting for anything hope, a savior from this world, a friend, or a sign. As I got up to leave the knife that I had taken from the murderous monster fell from the folds of my dress. I picked up the knife and said " If this is a sign... I will not disobey". I kissed my hand and placed it on the tombstone. Looking up the Heavens for one last time I whispered "I love you".


End file.
